


Just Movement

by electriclita



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:11:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2659901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electriclita/pseuds/electriclita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Everything about Dean is familiar but this—this, Sam knows from women and not Dean.</i>
</p>
<p>A curse leaves Dean in a partially female body; he and Sam take some time to learn it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Movement

Dean thumps his head against the shower wall as the spray cascades over him, turned as hot as it can go. Tonight wasn’t the first time a supposedly routine hunt had gone sideways, but it was the worst in a long time. Dean soaps himself down, rinsing dirt and sweat and pointedly avoiding looking at his crotch. If he closes his eyes he can almost pretend he’s whole—pretend this entire day was a fucked up nightmare. Still, curiosity is starting to edge out panic and Dean’s already halfway to touching himself.

Sam chooses that moment to barrel into the shower.

“Jesus, Sam, get out!” Dean yelps, glad he’s already facing the wall.

“Come on Dean, lemme see,” Sam cajoles as he flips Dean around. Dean shouldn’t like that Sam can do that as much as he does, nor should he feel this much relief at seeing Sam’s eyes darken as he takes in the changes to Dean’s body. “Fuck, that’s hot.”

Dean resists the urge to cup his hands over his crotch and grumbles “Shut up.” 

“No, seriously.” Sam skims a hand down Dean’s chest, stomach, to where Dean’s dick should be but instead is smooth, giving way to wet heat between Dean’s legs. Everything about Dean is familiar but this—this, Sam knows from women and not Dean. Sam cups Dean in one hand and presses up into him, not missing the hitch in his breathing. “God _damn_ , Dean.” 

Sam drags his middle finger through Dean’s slick, watches Dean tip his head back and feels his own dick harden against Dean’s thigh. He grinds against Dean as he continues to stroke Dean’s soft flesh, not quite avoiding Dean’s clit and the tiny gasps it drags from him. They each know how to play the other like a fiddle, borne from a lifetime of watching each other and mimicking the touches of strangers, but this is entirely new, Sam’s chance to discover Dean all over again, to be his first as he’s never been before. 

Sam flips Dean again and shoves him against the wall, slotting a leg under Dean’s and spreading his thighs wide. Sam splays one hand against Dean’s chest and drops the other between his legs again, teasing and stroking as Dean cants his hips against Sam’s hand. Incoherent mumblings drop from his plush, wet lips as easily as water drops from his eyelashes. He shudders as Sam curls his hand and slowly pushes two fingers inside, keeping his palm tight against Dean’s clit.

“Oh fuck, Sam, fuck yeah,” Dean pushes back, feeling Sam’s dick snug against his ass as fingers pump in and out of him.

“You like that, huh? Two pretty holes for me to fill.” Sam’s voice is dark and rough, and fuck if that doesn’t go straight to Dean’s pussy, clenching around Sam’s long fingers. Sam chuckles and slowly draws out of Dean, nipping and soothing at his neck in turn. He twists down to grab the lube from the side of the tub, pouring it quickly before snapping the lid firmly and tossing it somewhere out in the bathroom. Turning back to Dean, Sam tucks himself up against him again and plays his lube-coated fingers along Dean’s ass. Dean moans and pushes back like he hasn’t done this a thousand times before, and Sam smiles as he slips a finger in. His other hand drops back to Dean’s clit, gently rolling and stroking the nub.

Dean swears under his breath and Sam pushes another finger into Dean’s ass, palming upward at the same time to feel the rounded flesh heavy against his hand. Sam has never been sorry for a chance to watch Dean from behind, sinful in jeans and nude alike.

“God, come on, fuck me already.” Dean gets mouthy when Sam takes his time, impatient and edgy, but the new sensations are pushing it even more than usual. Dean has one cheek pressed flat against the tile, eyes closed, unable to stop moving his hips on the dual sensations of Sam’s fingers. The hot water cascading down doesn’t help any either, beating an insistent tattoo against his overheated skin. Dean lets out a moan when Sam starts playing with his clit more insistently, rubbing tight circles that ratchet Dean higher and higher while simultaneously working a third finger into Dean’s ass. Molten heat spirals upward through Dean, fueled by Sam’s touch in so many places on his body. Hands working both of his holes, a thigh kicked between Dean’s legs, plastered up his back and mouthing along the line of his shoulder. 

“Sammy,” Dean groans tightly, a sure sign he’s close to coming. He appreciates that Sam has never given him the “it’s _Sam_ ” treatment in the middle of fucking.

“Yeah, Dean? Come on, that’s it, let go for me,” Sam fucks his fingers deeper into Dean’s ass and swipes faster across his swollen clit, bringing the heat inside Dean to a dangerous level. It explodes out of him in a rush, blacking out the world around them, throwing him under ripple after ripple of pleasure. He slumps against Sam, spent and twitchy as Sam withdraws his fingers and hooks his chin over Dean’s shoulder. He strokes a hand down Dean’s flank, feeling the play in muscles under the skin as Dean relaxes back into himself.

“Come on, Dean. Wanna fuck you.” Sam reaches over to shut off the water, then leads Dean out of the tub. They dry themselves perfunctorily, bumping into each other as they towel off. Sam drags the towel through his hair as they stumble into the main room, grabs a condom and an elastic from his bag, deftly tying up his damp hair. Dean’s only seen him do that one other time, a few months ago when they were bored and brought a girl back to their room that night. Sam put his hair up and ate her out while Dean fed her his dick, then Dean licked his own come off her lips and Sam fucked her sloppy-wet before shooting over both her and Dean. The memory makes Dean clench around nothing and think Sam’s a more considerate lover than Dean previously gave him credit for.

When Dean moves toward the bed, Sam picks him up and all but throws him onto it, barely giving Dean a chance to protest before he crawls over Dean, smothering him completely. He nips at Dean’s lower lip, hands braced on either side of Dean’s shoulders, cock hard and insistent against Dean’s thigh. Dean opens to Sam, sucking at Sam’s tongue as he licks into Dean’s mouth, tracing the ridges of Dean’s teeth and lips. Sam leaves open-mouthed kisses along his jawline and behind his ear, sliding down the planes of his neck and collarbone before capturing a nipple. He rolls it across his tongue, coaxing a broken moan from Dean as he shivers. Sam spends what feels like a ridiculous amount of time playing with Dean’s nipples, laving across them with the flat of his tongue and plucking with his fingers.

Dean shivers again as Sam dips lower, fingers counting every valley of his ribs, leaving a shine of spit all across Dean’s ribcage. He sucks a mark into the soft skin above Dean’s left hipbone, sending Dean’s blood pumping frantically as purple and red raise to the surface. By the time Sam noses into ginger-blond curls Dean is unconsciously circling his hips, seeking Sam in any way possible. Sam grins into Dean’s inner thigh and slides one arm under Dean’s leg, pushing it up to make space for his shoulders.

“You doing okay, Dean?” Sam asks softly.

“Get on with it,” Dean replies, just a touch of annoyance in his voice. Sam slowly noses down between Dean’s legs, laying kisses along his inner thigh before licking a sudden stripe up Dean’s cunt. He feels Dean buck violently, swearing at Sam, or maybe the world, Sam’s not entirely sure. He presses forward, burying his face in Dean’s slick and licking gently around his clit.

Dean shudders as Sam moves from little kitten licks to broad swipes, occasionally pausing to thrust his tongue deep inside. He doesn’t realize he’s growling under his breath until Sam pauses and says “easy, killer,” and shoves his legs apart further, muscling his way underneath Dean’s thighs to tongue across Dean’s ass, letting Dean revel in familiar sensations before dipping two fingers into Dean’s wet folds. Sam coats his fingers thoroughly in the combination of Dean’s slick and his own spit to ease the way as he shoves into Dean’s ass again. Dean slams his hips down against Sam’s fingers, fucking himself roughly against Sam’s hand.

“Get your face between my legs again, fucker.” Sam obliges Dean’s request as he hooks his thumb into Dean’s pussy and starts licking at him again in earnest, pumping his fingers steadily until Dean’s breaths have gone high and quick, knocking a heel against Sam’s shoulder. Sam slides his thumb out of Dean, licks across Dean’s clit before pulling away. Before Dean can protest, he grabs for the condom packet and tears it open with his teeth, one hand still buried in Dean’s ass. Sam rolls the condom down his cock one-handed, tossing away the foil and lining himself up. He slips his fingers free from behind Dean and wipes them carelessly on the sheets, gripping Dean’s hip as he pushes forward. Dean slides a leg along Sam’s side, familiar and new all at once. When Sam bottoms out Dean inhales sharply on a curse, closing his eyes and throwing his head back into the pillows.

“Dean?” Sam’s voice is laced with concern, and Dean can feel him start to pull back, scrambles to keep Sam inside him with knees tight to his sides.

“It’s good, just...a lot.” Sam snorts, but Dean can feel him relax. Sam leans forward on one hand, the other ghosting along Dean’s side. After a minute Dean rocks his hips experimentally and declares them good to go, so Sam plants his other hand on the mattress. He thrusts shallowly at first, slow and steady, but picks up a faster rhythm when Dean grabs his shoulder and digs his fingers in hard. His skin feels slick, slippery where Dean grips him, and he tastes salt and sweat on Dean too when he bites at Dean’s neck. Sam knows he isn’t going to last long; he’s been hard enough to cut diamonds since they got out of the shower and Dean feels fucking amazing, velvet-smooth and soft around him.

A second later Sam can feel Dean working a hand between them, playing with Sam’s dick where it disappears into him and dragging up to his clit. Dean squeezes tighter around Sam, wrenching a groan from him. Pleasure races through Dean’s veins like wildfire, tripping and catching inside him. He closes his eyes as the heat overtakes everything and he’s swallowed in an ocean of Sam, loose strands of Sam’s hair brushing his face, Sam’s hand hot on his side, Sam driving into him, tender as much as he is relentless. Dean feels his orgasm clench and release him in time with Sam’s thrusts, groans Sam’s name and lets his hand fall away as Sam chases his own release before collapsing onto Dean, breathing heavily against Dean’s neck.

Dean gives Sam a solid fifteen seconds before shoving at his shoulders, pushing him up and off. Sam grunts unhappily, but carefully withdraws and disposes of the condom before flopping back onto the bed. He yanks the elastic from his hair as an afterthought, sending it cascading over his neck.

“You know, this is kinda nice—no cleanup,” Sam mumbles. Dean levels him with a glare, but it’s lost on Sam’s closed eyes.

“Don’t think I forgot this is your fault.”

“At least you’re alive and dickless, instead of dead and dicked,” Sam squints up at Dean and grins lopsidedly. “And don’t tell me you didn’t have fun.” Dean cuffs him on the ear but settles in next to Sam all the same, throwing the blanket over both of them as Sam curls around him.

They’ll figure out the countercurse eventually, get Dean back to rights. Until then—

“There’s more fun where that came from, Sammy.”


End file.
